In general, a gas range has a plurality of gas burners having fuel gas and air supplied thereto at the same time, to burn a mixed gas of the fuel gas and the air, for cooking food.
Recently, use of a gas oven range is increasing, which has a composite function of a gas range function for heating food placed on a gas burner, an oven function for heating, and cooking food put inside of an enclosed cooking space, and a grill function for grilling fish by means of heat convection.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a related art gas oven range schematically, provided with an oven part 1 for making barbecue or baking bread by using vertical heat and heat convection, a grill part 2 over the oven part 1 for grilling fish brown by using heat convection, a top burner part 3 over the grill part 2 for heating food or a container having the food placed therein, and a back guard part 4 for discharging exhaust gas from the oven part 1, the grill part 2, and the top burner part 3.
There are a plurality of gas burners 3a exposed to an outside of the range on the top burner part 3 for burning a mixed gas of the fuel gas supplied from an outside of the range and air, to heat food.
In the meantime, the related art gas oven range has problems in that the flame from the burner 3a of the top burner part 3, exposed to the outside of the range, always has fire hazard, soup of food, overflowed from cooking container, is liable to extinguish fire, imperfect combustion may be caused by flame holes blocked with the overflowed soup and foreign matters, it is difficult to clean as disassemble relevant parts of the gas burner is required for removal of foreign matters.
To solve the foregoing problems in the related art, radiation gas burners have been developed, in which a ceramic glass is provided on top of the top burner part of the gas oven range, or on top of the gas range, and a plurality of radiation gas burners are provided under the ceramic glass concealed from an outside of the range, for heating food with radiation heat through the ceramic glass without direct touch of the flame from the radiation gas burners to the food.
However, the related art radiation gas range has a problem in that a high temperature exhaust gas staying in the range due to the concealed structure of the radiation gas burners that impedes natural discharge of the exhaust gas acts as a thermal load, that impedes smooth supply of external air to an inside of the radiation gas burners, and results in failure in proper combustion.